


Fatigues, A Crossbow, and One Hell of a Good Time

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is a badass, M/M, Rimming, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, lots of smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a great time when Cas comes back from a hunt. </p><p> </p><p>This work was "inspired" by zatnikatel.</p><p> http://zatnikatel.com/post/57271328397/after-a-while-of-traveling-alone-huntercas-shows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that a Facebook friend of mine tagged me in. It was not inspired by anyone though. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I have no Beta so any mistakes here are my own.

Castiel walked into his motel room and dropped his bag on the floor. The Werewolf case he’d just finished had been tough. It was bad enough to find a dead adult, let alone a dead kid. But the monster had been ganged, that’s what mattered. 

He slowly undressed and stepped into the shower, washing away all the dirt from the day. His mind kept flashing back to the bodies and what the monster had done to them. 

When the water went cold he finally stepped out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He pulled out his phone and sat on the edge of the bed as he flipped through his messages. Possible vampire nest here, a ghost attack there….same thing wherever he looked. 

He closed the messages and stared at the screen. Dean’s smiling face looked back at him and he couldn’t help but smile too. It had been months since he’d last seen or heard from Dean. He’d been so busy with hunting he’d just never really stopped to chat. 

God he missed him…. 

Alone he moved quickly, able to kill and get out without issue. But it was lonely. And he really missed having Dean by his side. 

Finally he shook his head and got up, pulling off the towel and throwing on his boxers. He put the phone away and climbed into bed as Dean’s face swam in front of him. He tried to push it away and go to sleep. 

After al the problems he’d caused he needed to help people. Needed to do something good for others. Going to see Dean would only stop him from doing that. 

When he woke up the next morning he still couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. He really missed seeing and talking to him. 

He got dressed and went to get breakfast, the entire time trying to ignore the want he felt in his chest. 

By the time he got back he’d made up his mind. He was going to see him. He needed to see him. 

Within minutes his bags were packed and in the car. It would take a day to get to his hunter and he wasn’t going to waste a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up at 9am like usual, hopping out of bed and into the shower. He’d slept fitfully the night before and the water felt so good. 

He’d been dreaming about Cas again, couldn’t get him out of his damn head. It had been months since they’d last talked and Dean was worried. 

But he knew Cas could handle himself. If he’d needed help he would have called him. 

He stepped out of the shower and dressed before heading to the kitchen. Sam was already up and had coffee ready. 

“Morning,” he mumbled as he poured himself a cup. 

Sam looked him over and shook his head. “Morning. You look like crap.” 

Dean gave him a bitchface and sat at the table across from him. “Thanks.” 

“Bad night?” 

Dean glanced at him before staring down at his coffee. “You could say that…” 

Sam felt bad for him. Dean had been worried for a few weeks now about Cas. At one point he’d tried telling Dean to call him but his brother said no. He didn’t want Cas to think he couldn’t hunt on his own. 

“You know he’ll be fine. He’s a big boy Dean. He can handle himself.” 

“I know I just…miss him…” he mumbled softly. 

Dean drained his coffee and stood. “I’m going to the garage.” 

Without another word he walked off, leaving Sam to sit and worry. 

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

 

Castiel growled and kicked the tire of the broken down car in frustration. He’d looked under the hood but honestly he had no idea what to look for or what to do. That was always Dean’s thing. 

He sighed as he sat in the front seat and pulled out his phone. It was almost noon already and he still had a few miles left to go. 

Dean’s picture smiled back at him and he felt that pull in his chest again. He wanted to see him so badly. To hold him, kiss him…make love to him. He just needed to be close again. 

Making up his mind he got in the trunk and grabbed what he needed, leaving the rest locked up. The area was practically deserted and he hadn’t seen any cars in hours. His things would be fine. 

He started the long walk as the sun beat down on him. If he pushed hard enough he could make it in a couple hours. 

The area was quiet around him except for a few birds here and there. A couple of times he thought he saw a shadow, only to find it was a deer. 

He laughed at himself….he was getting a bit jumpy. 

When the large building finally came into view he stopped to take a break, a huge smile crossing his face. 

On the other side of that door was his hunter. And he couldn’t wait to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean yelled in frustration as once again he messed up on fixing the old model car. He just couldn’t focus with Cas on his mind like this. 

All he wanted was to talk to him. If he couldn’t have anything else he just wanted that. 

As he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer he pulled out his phone. Cas’ picture looked up at him with bright blue eyes and Dean felt a pain in his chest. 

He missed his Angel…. 

After fighting the urge he finally dialed his number. He just needed to hear his voice. 

When he heard the ringtone he froze. Back in Black by AC/DC. That’s what he set on Cas’ phone when he gave it to him. 

Lowering the phone he turned slowly, almost afraid that if he moved too quickly Cas would be gone. But he was there, standing in front of him with a smile. 

“Hello Dean…” 

“Cas?” 

He moved quickly, crossing the room in seconds and hugging Cas tight. The Angel wasn’t quite ready and he tripped, pulling Dean to the floor with him. Neither man cared though as they kissed. 

Dean felt like he could finally breathe again. Cas was here in his arms and he had never felt happier. 

“Cas what are you doing here?” Dean asked breathlessly when he finally pulled away. “I thought you were hunting.” 

“I was but…I missed you.” Cas said shyly. 

Dean laughed and kissed him as he fought off the happy tears he felt coming. He’d already acted like enough of a girl running to him like that. He’d be damned if he started crying too. 

Finally they stood and brushed each other off, laughing like idiots because they both felt so happy. 

“Damn Cas you look just…wow.” 

Cas had come in wearing military fatigues, the clothing hugging him just right. His skin was tan from being outside and he looked a little stronger than before. 

“Is that…? A thigh holster?” Dean asked with a gulp. 

Cas looked down at the straps around his thigh and grinned at him. “It is. Do you like it?” 

Dean sucked in a breath as he nodded. Not many knew about his love for men in uniform. But Cas…just the sight of him made Dean want to beg for it. 

He stepped closer and pulled out the gun it was holding. It was almost like his. A littler smaller but sleek and black. 

“Cas you look so- - What the hell is that?” He asked as he looked towards the doorway. 

Cas turned in the direction he was looking and saw what he was talking about. 

“That is my crossbow,” he said with a prideful look. 

“You use a crossbow?” 

Dean was honestly shocked, not many hunters used those. 

Cas walked over to pick it up and hand it to Dean. 

“It’s called a Predator. I met a guy a couple months back that can make different types of arrows for it. You’d be surprised by how well it actually works.” 

Cas took it back and held it up, aiming it like he was about to fire it. 

Dean actually had to suppress a moan as he watched him. When Cas took his stance his body tensed and Dean could see the thigh holster tighten on that already strong muscle. 

Suddenly he wanted Cas. On him, in him, he didn’t care. Not as long as he could feel Cas against him. 

He pulled Cas in for another kiss, this one deeper. Months of separation finally coming to a head as the two men fought for dominance. 

At that moment Sam came in, catching them just as Cas got Dean pinned against the counter. 

“Whoa hey! Get a room!” 

Cas pulled away quickly and Dean felt like screaming. He was so hard already and Sam just screwed it up. 

“Hey Cas, it’s good to see you man! We’ve missed you here,” Sam said as he ignored Dean’s very obvious glare. 

“You too Sam, it’s been a while.” 

As the others made small talk Dean looked around the room, smirking when he found what he was looking for. 

Snatching up his keys he grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the room. 

“I need you to leave,” he said as he shoved the keys into Sam’s hand and pushed him to the door. 

“Dean where do you want me to go?” 

Dean got the door open and pushed him outside. “Just drive. Anywhere. For a long time.” 

He shut the door in his face and ran back to the kitchen. Cas was leaning against the counter with a smug look, his strong legs crossed in front of him. 

Dean really did moan at the sight of now. The uniform, the holster, and now a pair of fucking aviators….

Suddenly the idea of getting naked sounded really good.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasted no time as he walked back into the kitchen, pressing himself against Cas as he kissed him hard, pinning him against the counter. The Angel seemed surprised but soon caught up, running a hand through the hunter’s hair and gripping it tightly. Dean winced at the grip but smiled when a shiver ran down his spine. Hands roamed and searched until their shirts were tossed to the floor. Dean took advantage and latched onto Cas’ throat as he suck on his pulsepoint, smirking a little when he heard the Angel moan against his mouth. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his dick and before Dean could say a word they were flipped around, his back now against the counter. 

Cas smiled at the expression on his face as he kissed him roughly, his hand palming the hunter through the fabric of his jeans. 

Dean couldn’t speak. Just pant and moan as he ground against him in search of more. It wasn’t until Cas stopped his movements that Dean realized he was talking. 

“What?” Dean asked as he tried to focus. 

“I said take off your pants.” 

It took him a second but Dean finally understood, pulling them off and tossing them away. 

“Good…” Cas said with a small growl. 

Dean yelped as he was suddenly lifted up and placed on the cold counter. 

“Cas what- -” 

His words soon turned to moans as Cas started to mouth him, sucking at his cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

Dean leaned back as his hips bucked, the wet heat making the tip leak. When Cas tasted the salty precome he knew it was time. 

Dean’s head was spinning from the sensations. One minute Cas is mouthing him and the next everything is cold, his boxers being pulled off of him with ease. 

“Cas fuck! Oh!” 

Cas was on him in a heartbeat as his lips wrapped around Dean’s length, sucking hard like his life depended on it. 

Dean cried out when Cas mouthed at his balls and sucked them, pushing his legs up and open as he moved further down. Then his tongue was in him, stretching him open slowly. Dean wasn’t sure he could handle this. His heart was beating so hard he though it was going to explode. 

Cas felt so good inside him like that, his hot, wet tongue stretching him while his stubble scraped against him. He had never felt anything so good before. 

“Cas….p-please…need you…” 

Cas responded by adding a finger, slipping it in as his tongue continued to tease him. 

Dean cried out, not in pain but in pleasure as another finger was added. By the time they found his prostate Dean was a leaking and shaking mess, his hands gripping the counter hard. He was pressing back against him now, trying to fuck himself on Cas’ fingers. The Angel watched him in awe as his body shined with sweat, muscles tensing everywhere as he tried to go over that edge. 

When Dean stopped being able to talk, the fourth finger having taken that ability away, Cas finally took pity on him. 

Dean came hard and fast with a scream as Cas’ lips wrapped around him again, sucking him down just in time. Dean couldn’t form words except for Cas’ name as he slowly came down.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean came to he was lying on his bed, cleaned up and relaxed. Cas was next to him as he watched him sleep. 

“Cas?” he mumbled. He was almost afraid that this whole thing had been a dream. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a soft smile. 

Dean sat up and looked at him, taking in all the changes he seemed to have missed earlier. 

Cas didn’t look older just…harder. The hunting had been rough on him. 

His eyes were still bright though, shining full of life and never ending. 

“Cas…” 

He saw the scars that littered the once smooth skin. 

“How did you…?” 

He felt a sharp stab in his heart when he touched them, running his fingers over the lines of damaged skin. Cas looked down and took his hand, running his fingers over them again. 

“These were from my first werewolf. This one…I got from fighting a skinwalker. And this one I got from a vampire I hunted.” 

Dean shook his head. How did he miss these before? 

“Cas I’m sorry… You should have been here with me. I could have helped you. I- -” 

Cas covered his mouth with his hand. “You couldn’t have stopped it Dean. I needed to learn, and I did. But now, I just want to be with you.” 

Dean flushed red and pulled him down for another as the laid over him. This time they went slower, gentle touches and kisses as they relearned each others bodies. 

Cas had more scars from his time alone and each one made Dean feel sad. But then Cas would kiss him and everything seemed to fall away. 

The Angel went over his body as well. Finding and kissing all the new scars that Dean had managed to get. 

The sex was soft and slow this time as Cas pushed into him. There was no need to rush, the heat dimmed but the passion was still there. They were alone and free to do what they wished. 

Their bodies rocked together in a rhythm only the two of them seemed to hear. 

Dean came with his arms around Cas’ neck and his legs around his waist, his face buried into his shoulder as his body tensed. Cas came right after as Dean clenched down on him, pulling him over the brink. 

When it was over they kissed until they fell asleep, both men sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.


End file.
